Boda y Sangre (Único Amor)
by Gabuoo
Summary: Alice y Bella se aman, mucho. Pero hay otras criaturas que quieren a Bella, aún así todos sabemos que Alice jamás dejaría a la mujer que ella ama.
1. Chapter 1

Crepúsculo no me pertenece! Ni sus personajes! Son de la increíble S.M yo sólo jugue con esta pequeña idea que no dejaba mi cabeza desde hace tiempo...

 **Bueno se que ha pasado muchoooo tiempo jeje... Hola! Lo siento mucho de verdad, espero actualizar muy pronto y espero que esto les guste XD tengo una enorme obsesión con Bellice y Supercorp. Así que tal ves escriba mucho sobre ellas, pero buenoooo! Disfruten :3**

* * *

Bella se encontraba de rodillas en el piso limpiando el suelo con todo el material que podía encontrar. Suspiraba un poco exasperada y algo irritada, su pequeña conversación con Jacob la había dejado exhausta. El olor a cloro y lejía comenzaba a marearla, así que solo se alejó un poco de la oscura mancha rojiza que se encontraba en el suelo.

Ella y Jacob habían estado discutiendo sobre los vampiros recién nacidos que se acercaban a Forks. Discutían, o como Jake decía: " **Solamente estamos teniendo una charla tranquila**." Pero realmente estaban discutiendo porqué a Bella comenzaba molestarle la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Jacob estaba comportándose como un niño, mientras el lobo y Bella terminaban con los últimos platos sucios y los colocaban en el lavavajillas. Jake seguía diciendo que Bella debía pensar bien las cosas, el muchacho seguía insistiendo en que Bella debía alejarse de los Cullen lo más que pudiera. Jacob también insistía en lo mucho que él amaba a Bella, insistía en que él seria su mejor opción, insistía en que él era su camino natural en el mundo, y que podría hacerla feliz sin ningún problema.

Un enorme sentimiento lleno de ira pura comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella, inclusive pensaba en que debería golpear a su mejor amigo en la cara, pero después recapacitó y esa idea se esfumó. Ya qué simplemente sólo traería más problemas, y toda la situación terminaría con una Bella herida, un Jacob riéndose de manera infantil y por último con una Alice muy, muy enojada.

Bella sonrió por un momento al pensar en su novia. Su hermosa novia vampiro, su dulce y maravillosa novia... su querida y ahora prometida en secreto, Alice Cullen.

Bella comenzó a recordar la noche anterior en la que ella y Alice estaban en la mansión Cullen en dónde, después de un largo tiempo, por fin podían compartir un momento a solas. Un momento que ambas necesitaban en verdad. Bella también comenzaba a recordar como Alice la llevaba a su habitación a un ritmo normal y humano. Bella recordaba como su novia estaba algo callada y muy tranquila, algo muy extraño en Alice.

Bella recordaba el momento en que su novia se acercaba despacio y en cómo unos segundos después las manos de Alice cubrían las suyas, y de pronto Alice, sintiéndose más segura se ponía de rodillas y sonreía radiantemente.

Bella recordó como su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta, recordaba a la perfección como su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Bella incluso podría jurar que su piel se volvió un poco más pálida de lo normal en el momento en que Mary Alice Brandon Cullen se arrodilló ante ella. Su novia sonreía y entonces hablo muy despacio y tranquila, tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

"Isabella Marie Swan, en el momento que puse mis ojos en ti todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, mi vida por fin tenía un propósito, un solo sentido... amarte hasta el final de mis días. Y en este momento lo que más deseo es poder llamarte mi esposa. Porqué lo único que le falta a mi vida eres tú en el más puro de los sentidos, y nada me gustaría más que te casarás conmigo. Así que, aquí estoy frente a ti dándote todo lo qué soy. Dejaría todo lo qué poseo, hasta mi alma por ti, si eso no es amor... es lo mejor que puedo darte. Por que por siempre y para siempre soy toda tuya... Bella Swan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

Bella recordaba como las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, podía recordar como a lo lejos en el bosque la dulce música de los pequeños grillos era presente, y recordaba escuchar a un par de búhos acompañando a los grillos. Bella tomo un muy necesaria respiración, y con su corazón en mano sonrío de forma tan tranquila y suspiro un dulce "Sí" dedicado a su novia.

Alice sonrió aún más grande que antes, y en instantes abrazo de manera dulce a su prometida dándole unos pequeños giros por la habitación. La risa de ambas mujeres resonaba en la enorme mansión Cullen. Alice reía y besaba las lágrimas de Bella, y fue perfecto.

* * *

Bella dejo de soñar despierta cuando Jacob la sacudió un poco del hombro, el lobo tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía algo triste también. Bella se disculpaba con su mejor amigo y el lobo solo decía que le estaba llamando los últimos cinco minutos, se quejaba de que nunca se había sentido tan ignorado.

Bella seguía disculpándose, cuando de pronto el cuchillo que sostenía Jacob resbaló cortando la palma del chico. Bella se asustó y dejó escapar un chillido lleno de miedo y Jacob se quejaba a causa del leve ardor en su palma.

Bella corrió por la casa tratando de buscar algo para detener el sangrado de su amigo pero no había nada a la vista que pudiera usar. Bella regreso corriendo a la cocina y vio a Jacob más tranquilo, Bella seguía preocupada pero el lobo le explicó que ya había sanado por completo, y que ahora tenía qué irse para hablar con su manada.

Y ahora Bella se encontraba sentada en el suelo de su cocina terminando de limpiar la oscura mancha de sangre que Jake había dejado, realmente estaba algo mareada y agotada.

"Vaya, ¿Qué sucede con el olor a sangre, mi amor?" Bella reaccionó a la voz de su novia y se levantó rápidamente para chocar su cuerpo contra Alice, que aún sé encontraba sujetando la puerta de la cocina. Bella sofocaba a su novia con un gran abrazó y Alice sólo reía con cariño a su prometida.

"Alice... estas de vuelta, te extrañe mucho." Alice miró a su prometida y con dulzura la beso lentamente en los labios. Bella se animó con ese beso, y así continuaron besándose hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario para la chica humana. Sé alejaron despacio, aún con sus brazos al rededor de cada una. Alice sonrió y beso tiernamente la nariz de Bella.

"Claro que volví. Lo hice en el momento en que ese perro sucio salió de aquí. Así que dime, ¿y ese olor a sangre? ¿Apuñalaste al perro? Me hubiese gustado verlo." Bella frunció el ceño y su novia sólo rió por lo bajo.

"Alice, no me gusta que Jacob y tú sé expresen así. El no es un perro sucio, y tú no eres una sanguijuela, ¿okay? Sólo quiero que sean civiles, él es mi amigo y tú mi novia. Y respecto a tu pregunta, Jake se corto la palma, fue un accidente. Creí que lo había limpiado bien." La vampiresa sonrió y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo. Y no, aún puedo oler muy bien la sangre y déjeme decirle señorita Swan que usted ya no es mi novia, es mí prometida. Mi futura esposa, y claro futura señora Cullen." Bella se quejó un poco ante la enorme razón que tenía su novia, bueno, prometida. Bella suspiro y se dejó caer en los brazos de Alice, quién la atrapó fácilmente.

Bella con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su prometida escucho como una pequeña risa comenzaba a crecer dentro de la vampiresa. Bella frunció él ceño y sin mirar a su novia hablo despacio.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Bella sintió cómo Alice seguía riéndose de manera tranquila, cuando por fin respondió.

"Sólo pensaba en un hecho." Bella seguía sin entender a su prometida.

"¿Cuál podría ser ese hecho del que hablas?" Alice sonrió acercando más el cuerpo de Bella. El frío y el calor hacían una combinación perfecta, era deliciosa la sensación que las envolvía. Alice se concentró y volvió a hablar.

"Bueno, pensaba en el hecho de qué Jacob aún no sabe que ahora eres una mujer comprometida, por qué de ser así el hubiese corrido a apuñalarme a mí, o buscaría arrancar mi cabeza y por lo que veo sigo en pie."

Bella abrió los ojos con horror al darse cuenta de que Alice tenía razón. Jacob aún no sabía de su futuro matrimonio con la mujer vampiro, y Bella estaba segura de que una enorme bomba nuclear estaba a punto de explotar. Bella se aterro en serio, y Alice podía sentir a su prometida temblar un poco. La risa de Alice continuó y su mano tomo con cuidado la mano izquierda de Bella, dónde pudo ver que algo faltaba. La vampiresa saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su prometida, Bella entendió al instante de que se trataba.

"La otra noche, me faltó algo muy importante y aquí está. Tenía que tenerlo listo antes, pero bueno no puede evitar preguntártelo anoche así qué... mejor tarde que nunca." Alice abrió la caja y Bella vio el anillo más hermoso que sus ojos alguna vez hayan visto. Un anillo con una una delgada línea de plata, donde unos pequeños y muy brillantes diamantes cubrían la base, y otros cuántos diamantes de zafiro azules creaban el diamante y anillo perfecto. Bella se quedó sin habla, y su hermosa novia continuó.

"Era de mi madre... lo vi en unas viejas fotos cuándo investigué mi pasado. Es lo único que me queda de ella, lo tenía en mi dedo al despertar del cambio. No recuerdo cómo, ni cuándo me lo dio. Pero aquí lo tienes, ahora es tuyo, mi amor." Bella estaba segura de que estaba llorando otra vez, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y así Alice tomo el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su prometida. Alice sonrió con nostalgia y beso despacio la mano de Bella.

La chica humana sonrió con amor y abrazo más a su ahora, oficialmente, prometida. Compartiendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, Bella sonrió y se acercó más a Alice.

"No me preocupa Jacob, es mí padre a quién debo temer." Alice sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el anillo en la mano de Bella.

"Amor, tu padre me ama. No hay nada de qué preocuparte." De pronto a lo lejos, Bella y Alice escucharon a la perfección un enorme aullido que cubrió la noche. La sangre de Bella se heló por completo y estaba segura de que podía escuchar a un enorme animal acercarse. Alice frunció el ceño y se alejo solo un poco de Bella.

"Bueno, mi amor... prepara él cuchillo, creo que yo apuñalare al perro." Bella seguía congelada, esperando que nada malo fuera a suceder... pero, ¿A quién rayos engañaba? Ella sabía que algo muy malo iba a suceder. Oh rayos...


	2. Un día más de drama

Holaa! Aquí de vuelta, con un nuevo cap. Espero y les guste, la historia seguirá creciendo y habrá algunas cosas parecidas a los libros, como algunas cosas sacadas de mi cabeza. Pero en fin, pero y sea de su agrado! Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la increíble S.M yo sólo juego con sus personajes y me divierto :3 okaaaaaay!

* * *

(BELLICE)

El silencio era tranquilo pero en ocasiones se volvía muy aburrido para Bella Swan, quien ahora se encontraba en su cama pensando en todo lo que pasaba los últimos días.

Bella pensaba en su prometida vampiro, Alice Cullen y en su mejor amigo lobo, Jacob Black. Y bueno, también pensaba en los vampiros recién nacidos que venían por ella y que habían sido creados por la cruel de Victoria. O bueno, eso era lo que Alice había visto en una de sus visiones.

Cuando Victoria había tomado un pequeño desliz en su mente, Alice lo vio al instante. Advirtiéndole a su familia y a la manada lo que había visto.

Los lobos estaban demasiado seguros de sí mismos y eso era un problema constante, ya que su actitud chocaba con la presunción de Emmett y Edward. Quienes respectivamente sé jactaban de su fuerza, habilidad y de la lectura de las mentes.

Bella suspiro algo derrotada, ya que no había visto a su novia desde la noche anterior ya que accidentalmente había revelado una información algo importante: su compromiso.

* * *

 ** _Alice y Bella discutían su compromiso mientras que el lobo más pequeño de la manada, Seth Clearwater, se encontraba vigilando el perímetro cercano. Y cuando Seth escuchó la noticia no pudo evitar alegrarse por las dos chicas, ya que las consideraba unas verdaderas amigas. Pero para su mala suerte Jacob se encontraba en su forma lobo, y através de su telepatía de lobo pudo ver todos los pensamientos de Seth._**

 ** _Jake salió disparado de vuelta a la casa Swan, a una velocidad increíble. Aullando, corriendo y gruñiendo más y más fuerte, haciendo que todos los animales a su alrededor lo evitarán lo más posible._**

 **Mientras que en la casa Swan, Alice tenía a Bella sujeta a su espalda protegiéndola de lo que se acercaba. Tal vez Alice no podía tener visiones claras cuando se trataba de los lobos de La Push, pero estaba muy segura de que Jacob no tomaría esto como algo bueno. Y siendo el muchacho infantil que él era, llevaría las cosas a un nivel algo extremo.**

 **En segundos el lobo había llegado y la tormenta se había desatado.**

 ** _Una Alice protegiendo a Bella, un Jacob muy molesto, una Bella muy asustada y verdaderamente angustiada estaba tratando de calmar al lobo para que escuchará, pero el lobo estaba muy enojado para escuchar._**

 **Jacob había vuelto en su forma humana, desnudo, pero eso no le importaba, el solo quería destrozar al vampiro.**

 ** _Bella gritaba que se calmara y pensará con claridad pero Jacob no dejaba de repetir; "Maldito vampiro. Te odio. Es tu culpa, mejor muere" una y otra vez. Y eso preocupaba más a Bella, su amigo no pensaba con claridad y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar._**

 ** _Alice se movió rápidamente tomando su teléfono celular, escribiendo a una enorme velocidad mientras que Jacob seguía dando más y más vueltas por todo la lugar. Alice guardó su celular en silencio, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del lobo._**

 ** _Jacob se giró y miraba directamente a su mejor amiga. "¿Porqué Bella? Maldita sea, no puede ser. ¿Casarte? No puedes hablar en serio. Es una maldita sanguijuelas, no están vivos. Ellos no sienten nada."_**

 ** _Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las palabras de su amigo, que eran frías y llenas de ira y vergüenza. Alice por otro lado gruñía con gran fuerza y sus ojos se tornaban más negros que el carbon._**

 ** _"¿De verdad, Jacob? ¿No puedes controlarte mejor? Le estás haciendo daño con tus palabras, además de que no vamos a discutir esto contigo. Es algo entre Bella y yo, créeme de verdad la amo, y es por eso y por respeto a ella que no estoy rompiendo tu cuello en este momento, lárgate ahora." Las palabras de Alice estaban llenas de mucho más veneno, y eso asustaba a Bella. Ella realmente sabía que su novia estaría asesinando a su mejor amigo en este momento, si la mano de Bella no estuviera sujetando fuertemente la muñeca del vampiro._**

 ** _El lobo regreso el gruñido al vampiro, sus miradas se cruzaban y Bella estaba segura de que su casa terminaría realmente destruída si ella no hacía algo rápido. Al cabo de unos segundos Bella escuchó una pequeña ráfaga de aire y al instante Carlisle Cullen estaba a su lado._**

 ** _"Jacob" Carlisle habló con su enorme tranquilidad y amabilidad que lo caracterizaban. "Voy a pedirte que te vayas ahora mismo, no estás pensando con claridad y la seguridad de Bella es lo más importante para nosotros." Segundos después el enorme cuerpo de Emmett se encontraba a las espaldas de Bella, mientras que Jasper Cullen aparecía sujetando por los hombros a Alice._**

 ** _"Jacob, de verdad debes irte. Ya he llamado a Sam." Y fue verdad, Sam Uley apareció en la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y sujetando a Jacob por el brazo._**

 ** _"Debes irte ahora mismo. Es una orden, Jacob. Vete a casa y cálmate." El rostro de Jacob mostraba algo de dolor y los enormes temblores de su cuerpo habían terminado, dio un último suspiro y derrotado salió de la casa Swan sin mirar atrás. Bella vio con dolor como su amigo desaparecía en el bosque. Sam se volvía a Carlisle y con solo una simple seña con su cabeza se fue al bosque para seguir a su manada._**

 ** _Carlisle se giró para mirar a sus hijos y a Bella, sonriendo tranquilamente. "Hiciste bien en llamarme, Alice. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a cazar, Jasper ira contigo." Jasper tomo la pequeña figura de Alice entre sus brazos y se la llevo sin decir nada. Bella se mostró sorprendida y enojada._**

 ** _"¡Carlisle! No puede llevársela así, no me dejo hablar con Alice. ¿Ella va a estar bien? ¿Volverá? Necesito verla." El vampiro más viejo tomó de los hombros a Bella para detenerla._**

 ** _"Tranquila Bella, la situación abrumó por completo a Alice, y sus sentidos sólo giraban a tu alrededor para poder protegerte, por eso mismo Jasper tenía que controlarla y así llevársela, ella estará bien. Te lo prometo, cuando ella esté lista volverá a ti. Hasta entonces quédate en casa y descansa, ¿de acuerdo?" Bella suspiró derrotaba y asintió despacio. Carlisle sonrió y con una seña a Emmett, ambos vampiros desaparecieron por la puerta._**

* * *

Bella gruño un poco más mientras seguía dando vueltas en su cama, habían pasado ya 24 horas. Y no tenía ninguna señal de su prometida. Bella había enviado cientos de mensajes al celular de Alice y había realizado miles de llamadas pero nada, no había señales del vampiro.

De pronto escuchó un pequeño golpe en su ventana, se giró rápidamente y corrió a su ventana tratando de no tropezar con algo. Cuando por fin logró abrir el seguro, en instantes Bella se encontraba envuelta en unos fríos y fuertes brazos.

Bella respiro el dulce aroma de menta y chocolate, y por fin podía sentir que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, su corazón se aceleraba y la sonrisa de sus labios era enorme. Bella logró apartarse un poco del fuerte abrazó que la cuidaba, mirando unos hermosos y cálidos ojos dorados cuál miel fundida en oro. La chica humana sonrió y suspiro calmada.

"Alice... estás aquí." La vampiresa, sujetó con facilidad a su amada prometida, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

"Hola mi amor, estoy en casa." Y ambas mujeres sé besaron al instante.


	3. Miedo resuelto

**Heeeeey aquí nueva actualización de mi pequeña historia :3 espero y sea de su agradó! Cómo siempre Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y es genial! Byeeee...**

* * *

Huir del país no era una opción. Jamás había sido una opción, ya que Alice hubiese visto la decisión de Bella al instante. Y Alice vendría para detenerla, así que realmente no había ninguna otra salida.

Bella tendría que enfrentar a su padre, Charlie. El jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington. Bella tendría que enfrentar a su padre y también darle cara al próximo evento que se acercaba aún más y más, su boda.

Una boda con su hermosa novia vampiro, Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen. Una boda en la que los invitados eran peculiares ya que tendrían la presencia de vampiros, posiblemente lobos, y humanos. Una combinación muy extraña y algo difícil de imaginar, y claro también celebrarían la unión de dos mujeres en matrimonio.

Bella sabía muy bien que tenía que enfrentar a su destino, ya no había vuelta atrás... **_Inclusive su hermosa prometida, le había dicho una sola vez que podían dejar todo así. Alice había sugerido que no tenían porqué casarse, había dicho que no quería presionar a Bella. Había dicho que podían esperar unos años más, pero Bella en esa única ocasión vio en Alice la mirada más triste que alguna vez haya visto en su vida._**

 ** _Los ojos de Alice se habían vuelto negros, fríos y distantes, sus hombros caídos, su voz quebrándose poco a poco y eso había roto en mil pedazos el corazón de Bella._**

 ** _Bella reaccionó en ese momento y con su voz firme y segura dijo, "No, yo quiero esto, contigo." Y fue todo, Alice se volvió hacia su prometida con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió despacio, la boda continuaba y nada ni nadie diría lo contrario._**

Bueno, a menos que Charlie dijera otra cosa e intentará dispararle a Alice y así se revelaría una horrible y muy dramática verdad; los Cullen eran vampiros.

Bella sacudió la idea de su cabeza y recordó como su novia le dijo: " ** _Amor, tranquila. Tú padre me adora, y todo saldrá bien, créeme que estaremos muy bien._** " Y Bella le creía a su prometida, después de todo, ella podía ver el futuro.

Bella dejo de soñar despierta cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella, y con mucha calma se giro para encontrarse cara a cara con el amor de su vida, Alice Cullen. Una enorme sonrisa creció en los labios de Bella y al instante se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer vampiro.

Alice logro atrapar con mucha facilidad el cuerpo de Bella, tomándola con cuidado y dándole unas pequeñas vueltas por la habitación, ambas mujeres no paraban de reír en voz baja ya que en la sala de la familia Swan se encontraba Charlie, viendo televisión.

"Hola, mi amor. Llegué lo más rápido que pude, tenía un pequeño asunto que atender con las invitaciones de la boda, ¿qué tal tu día?" Alice sonrió a su prometida y Bella se aferró más al cuerpo de Alice, respirando su dulce aroma y dejándole pequeños besos en el cuello, eso hizo sonreír a la vampiresa, quién sujeto con más fuerza el cuerpo de la pequeña humana.

"Mi día estuvo algo aburrido, cómo siempre así son los días que no te veo. Ahora dime, ¿estás lista? Charlie está abajo y creo que deberíamos hablar con él lo más pronto posible." Bella hablo un poco más rápido de lo normal ya que estaba algo nerviosa. Y Alice, quién pudo notarlo a la perfección, sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su prometida.

"Amor, no te preocupes. Hace unos minutos vi como volvías a la idea de huir del país, y créeme te hubiese detenido al instante." Bella frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño puchero de forma infantil. Ella tenía razón, **_Alice lo vio todo, maldicion_**. Eso hizo reír a Alice, quien le dio un beso a Bella en la frente y continuó. "Y sí, estoy lista así que vamos hablar con tú padre."

Alice tomo la mano de Bella, abriendo con su otra mano la puerta. Comenzaron a caminar de forma tranquila, pero él constante y veloz latido del corazón de Bella era una pequeña señal de alarma, y ambas mujeres no tenían la más mínima idea de quién empezaría la "temible charla."

Charlie Swan vio a ambas chicas bajar las escaleras de forma tranquila caminando directamente hacía él. Charlie pudo ver que la mirada de Alice era tranquila y había algo de confianza en ella, pero la mirada de Bella estaba mezclada con terror y nerviosismo, eso hizo suspirar al hombre.

"Hola, Charlie. Es bueno verte." Alice fue la primera en hablar, ambas mujeres se sentaron en el pequeño sofá frente a Charlie. Pero, Bella seguía callada y más nerviosa que antes.

"Alice, es bueno verte pequeña. ¿Todo bien, Bella? Te ves algo pálida, más de lo normal." Y era verdad, Bella sentía como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y simplemente no supo ni cómo ni cuándo pasó, sólo pues, pasó. Bella abrió la boca y el vomito verbal escapo sin poder detenerlo.

 **"¡ALICE Y YO VAMOS A CASARNOS, PAPÁ!"** Alice y Charlie abrieron los ojos en estado de shock. Ninguno esperaba eso, y eso que Alice era una psíquica, la habían tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Cuando Bella tuvo el valor de mirar a su padre vio el shock gravado por todo su rostro, y después se giro a Alice que también estaba algo sorprendida y muy callada.

Bella no sabía a dónde correr, o que hacer. No sabía dónde esconderse, lo único que sabía era que su instinto le gritaba, **"CORRE, AHORA"** pero antes de levantarse, sintió la mano de Alice aferrarse a ella.

"Charlie, se que es un shock, de verdad lo sé. Pero, amo a tu hija con todo lo que tengo, y mi mundo estaría completamente vacío sin ella. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella, y quiero hacer las cosas bien, ya que Carlisle y Esme me criaron de esa forma... ¿nos darías tú bendición, para poder casarnos? Te juró por mi vida que me dedicaré solamente a Bella, ella lo es todo."

Charlie miraba todo el tiempo a Alice, después a Bella y por último al enorme anillo de zafiro azul que se encontraba en el dedo de su hija. Repitió la acción unas tres veces más: **Alice, Bella, anillo. Alice, Bella, anillo. ALICE, BELLA, ANILLO.** Y así suspiro cansado, y algo derrotado... después asintió tranquilamente con su cabeza.

"Sí, Alice. Tienen mi bendición. Puedo ver el amor que se tienen ambas, y es maravilloso. Jamás vi a mi pequeña tan feliz y de verdad gracias por eso. Te quiero, Alice... te veo como una hija más y sé bien que mi pequeña será feliz contigo. Bells, estoy orgulloso de ti y realmente espero que sean muy felices, ambas se lo merecen. Así que cuenten conmigo, yo entregaré a mi pequeña en el altar. Pero, ustedes se lo dirán a Renee, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella corrió y abrazo con fuerza a su padre asintiendo con fuerza, por fin después de días sentía que podía respirar con tranquilidad. Su padre desde el inicio aceptó su relación con Alice y ahora aceptaba su boda. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Bella y un par caían por parte de Charlie... Alice observó con amor y cariño la escena frente a ella, y la felicidad que recorría todo su cuerpo era simplemente indescriptible. Alice sabia que todo estaría bien, y ahora ambas mujeres podían estar tranquilas.

Alice se acercó despacio a Charlie y Bella, y en segundos su cuerpo se vio envuelto en los brazos de Charlie Swan, quién ahora abrazaba a sus dos hijas.

* * *

 **Bien aquí el final del cap 3 espero y les guste y por favor dejen un review! Gracias por pasar a leer!**

 **Gabuoo fuera! 👊**


	4. Mi hermosa Familia

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo cap de esta pequeña historia, espero y les guste! Por favor dejen un review y díganme que les parece. Recordado que Twilight ni sus personajes son míos, son de S. M. Yo solo juego con ellos porque me aburro. Sin más aquí vamos...**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo está completamente nublado y no había ninguna señal de que el sol se mostraría hoy. Y eso hacía muy feliz a Bella Swan, ya que por fin podría salir de su casa y visitar a su prometida, Alice Cullen.

Bella se preparó y rápidamente saliendo de su habitación, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y se dirigió directamente a la puerta para poder salir de casa. El día de hoy Charlie Swan, su padre, se encontraría trabajando hasta tarde en la estación de policía, así que Bella debía aprovechar muy bien su tiempo afuera.

Bella conducía tranquilamente por la carretera hacia la enorme mansión Cullen, y sonrió con alegría al pensar que en poco tiempo la mansión de los Cullen sería su nuevo hogar. Claro que podía ponerse un poco triste al pensar en su padre, que se quedaría solo en casa, pero era algo que tenía que pasar.

Bella se convertiría en un vampiro, como el resto de los Cullen. Y eso le haría totalmente imposible vivir con Charlie, lo mejor sería distanciarse para mantener a salvo a su padre. Bella suspiro en señal de tristeza, pero continuó conduciendo, y cuando por fin pudo ver cada vez más cerca la enorme mansión que estaba siendo atendida por sus futuros hermanos, pudo sonreír y bajo de su camioneta.

Bella camino despacio cuando de pronto un enorme, **pero realmente enorme cuerpo** la recogió del suelo dándole unas pequeñas y muy enérgicas vueltas. El enorme sujeto reía a carcajadas y Bella reconoció al instante al enorme oso de la familia, Emmett Cullen.

"¡Emmett! Por el amor de Dios, bájame. ¿Estás loco." Pero él enorme oso seguía riéndose y abrazaba más fuerte el cuerpo de Bella.

"Lo siento, Belly. Pero realmente extrañé mucho a mi hermanita pequeña. ¿Cómo estás hoy, Bella bear?" Emmett por fin había detenido sus exageradas vueltas, pero seguía sin poner a Bella en el suelo. El enorme hombre oso sólo sonreía como un niño muy, muy feliz.

" **¡Emmett** **McCarty Cullen, será mejor que bajes a tu hermana ahora mismo!"** La voz autoritaria de Esme Cullen fue escuchada en toda la mansión. Emmett se veía algo preocupado y rápidamente dejo a Bella en el suelo. En pocos segundos la figura de Esme Cullen comenzó a acercarse a donde Bella y Emmett seguían parados. "Emmett sabes bien que no debes jugar así con Bella, ella podría lastimarse y Alice estaría demasiado molesta contigo. Jamás podríamos detener la ira de tu hermana si algo le pasará a Bella."

Bella y Emmett se encogieron visiblemente ante las palabras de Esme, y eso fue porqué la mujer vampiro tenía razón. Emmett sería brutalmente castigado por su hermana pequeña. Y Bella estaría muy preocupada por cualquier cosa que a Alice se le pudiera ocurrir hacerle a Emmett.

"Oh vamos, mamá. Jamás dejaría que Alice, lastimará a mi hombre." La dulce y firme voz de Rosalie Hale Cullen fue escuchada por todos. Y en instantes su figura apareció al lado de su esposo y de Bella. "Hola Bella, es bueno verte, bebé." Rosalie y Bella sé miraron con cariño y ambas mujeres sonrieron.

"Hola Rosie, ¿qué tal el viaje de caza?" Rosalie sonrió un poco dándole un pequeño beso a su esposo en la mejilla, después volvió su atención a Bella.

"Fue un buen viaje, me siento bien. Gracias por preguntar." Bella asintió con su cabeza y antes de decir cualquier cosa, una hermosa, dulce y maravillosa voz llego a sus oídos.

"Y yo jamás dejaría que tú hombre mono lastimará a mí prometida. Ya dejen de molestar a mí Bella." En instantes el cuerpo de Bella se vio envuelto en los firmes y amorosos brazos de, Alice Cullen. Bella sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por una deliciosa electricidad y fue increíble la sensación que la envolvía, simplemente perfecta. Alice se alejó un poco del cuerpo de Bella, pero su brazo serpenteaba lentamente la cintura de Bella.

"Hola mi amor, me alegro mucho de verte." La sonrisa de Bella creció al escuchar la voz de su amada prometida. Y en segundos sus labios se encontraron en un dulce y tierno beso. Bella fue la primera en alejarse lentamente, ya que podía recordar que tenían espectadores. Sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse al ver las enormes sonrisas que su familia de vampiros le estaban dando. Esme sonreía aún más que nadie, y eso calentaba el corazón de Bella. Rápidamente Alice, tomo la mano de Bella y así todos juntos comenzaron a caminar a la enorme mansión.

Al entrar al hogar Cullen, Bella pudo notar qué algunas personas faltaban. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Alice habló con tranquilidad.

"Carlisle está en el hospital, y Edward y Jasper están haciendo unos pequeños recados por mí. Volverán hoy en la noche." Bella asintió y camino junto a su prometida a la sala, con Emmett y Rosalie a sus espaldas. El enorme oso y la hermosa rubia sé sentaron en un pequeño sofá y así Bella y Alice se sentaron frente a ellos en otro pequeño sillón.

"Dime Bella, ¿el perro sucio sigue molestándote? Porqué de ser así, podemos encargarnos de él." La voz de Rosalie mostraba enojo y asco hacía los lobos de La Push, y eso Bella lo entendía muy bien, después de todo eran enemigos naturales. Pero aún así, a Bella le incomodaba como se hablaban entre ellos.

"Rose, por favor. No quiero qué Bella se sienta mal, no hables así de Jacob. Me guste o no, él es parte importante de la vida de Bella. Y no quiero que la molesten con esos comentarios." Bella sonrió con amor ante las palabras de Alice. Ella sabía que Jake podía comportarse como un niño tonto, pero era su mejor amigo. Y eso Alice lo respetaba, y Bella realmente agradecía eso.

"Ok, lo siento. Pero sabes qué hablo en serio, Bella. Si necesitas algo, puedes contar con nosotros, tus hermanos mayores." La sonrisa en los labios de Bella era enorme y llena de amor, su familia realmente se preocupaba por ella, y Bella agradecía a todos los dioses por lo afortunada que era al tener una familia así.

"Así es Bellsie, aquí estaremos para lo qué necesites. Todos nosotros, en especial Alice, ya qué eres su mundo entero." Emmett podía ser un niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre realmente enorme, pero su corazón de oro compensaba sus bromas.

"Así es, Emmett tiene razón. Estaremos siempre para ti, amor. En especial yo, te amo más que a mí propia vida, y siempre vas a contar conmigo y con cada miembro de esta familia, te amamos."

Bella sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y en instantes los brazos de su prometida la envolvieron en un cálido y amoroso abrazo, y fue todo perfecto. Bella tenía una numerosa y muy amorosa familia, y jamás se había sentido tan amada. Bella realmente era feliz.

"Todos té amamos, Bella." De pronto Edward habló, y así Jasper entró a la casa, seguido por Carlisle Cullen, quién tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios para toda su familia.

"Creía que volverían hasta la noche." Dijo Emmett con una voz divertida y juguetona.

"Ese era el plan, pero terminamos antes los recados de Alice. Y aquí estamos, es bueno verte Bella. Todos te extrañamos, pequeña." Y rápidamente Bella se vio envuelta en un enorme abrazo familiar.

 **Una familia de vampiros la abrazaba y era simplemente perfecto, todos y cada uno de ellos la amaba. Desde sus futuros padres; Carlisle y Esme. Sus hermanos; Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y Jasper. Hasta su único y verdadero amor, y claro futura esposa, _Alice Cullen._**

* * *

Bueno es todo... espero y les guste! Gracias por leer :) byeeeee.~


End file.
